meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beaker Whiskers
Beaker(VWF124) was born into the Whiskers on November 3, 2007. Her mother was Rocket Dog, the dominant female at the time, and her father was the famous rover Homestar Runner. Beaker had only one litter-mate brother named Nugget(VWM123). As the pups of the dominant female, Beaker and her brother lived in the Whiskers as Rocket Dog's spoiled pups. The group numbers were low at the time and many meerkats were either evicted or roving, so their lives were hope for the family. At the age of three weeks, the two pups emerged from the burrow and were deemed the largest pups of their age in the history of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. While still pups, Beaker and her brother almost faced death: The Aztecs, led by their aunt Monkulus, instigated a raid on the burrow, but luckily, babysitters Butch Cassidy and Ella had led the pups to a bolt hole where they spent the night away from the mob. The following morning, the pups and Ella rejoined the group, but sadly, Butch Cassidy did not make it back with them and died from a snake that had taken shelter in the same bolt hole. A month after Beaker and Nugget were born, the pups started to go foraging with the adults, and Rocket Dog became pregnant again, along with all the adult females in the group. Rocket Dog began to evict females from the group again; these victims included Finn, Miss Lily The Pink, and Ju Drop, who eventually formed the Toyota. Rocket Dog then evicted Ella and Wiley Kat. Despite all of her evictions, Rocket Dog actually ended up aborting her litter. On January 25, 2008, Amira, Beaker's cousin, gave birth to a single pup named Juno. Wiley Kat lost her litter and was allowed back into the group along with Ella, who gave birth to Marico, Oriole, and Sabota. Beaker and her brother Nugget were no longer the pups of the Whiskers anymore, but they enjoyed the company of their new cousins. Tragically, on April 1, 2008, Beaker's mother was hit by a car and died. Beaker sadly disappeared in the July of 2008. She was only 8 months old so she wasn't evicted; it is possible that she was predated. Her brother Nugget later disapeared when roving with Juno and some other Whiskers males. Meerkat Manor Beaker was featured on "Meerkat Manor" as the daughter of Rocket Dog and the brother of Nugget. Her father was Wilson (Homestar Runner), who often was seen roving at the Whiskers. Sophie (Ella) and Simon (Butch Cassidy) babysat the pups one day, but decided to take them out for a bit to hopefully release some of their hyperactivity. The small group ran into the Aztecs, who were led by Maybelline (Monkulus). They took shelther in a bolt hole, but they soon found out they weren't the only ones in there. There was also a snake at the back of the burrow. Beaker, Nugget, Simon, and Sophie were saved by the rain, as it made the Aztecs give up to find somewhere to get out of the rain. The small group spent the night in the bolt hole. The next day, Rocket Dog went looking for her missing pups. She found Sophie with Nugget and Beaker, but Simon had died fighting the snake to give the pups time to get out. Beaker and her brother lost their siblings when Rita (Amira) killed them and gave birth to one pup named Juno. Rocket Dog took care of him since Rita didn't known how to care for him. Later, Rocket Dog was bitten by a snake but survived. Beaker and her brother survived through the entirety of the season. Family Mother: Rocket Dog Father: Homestar Runner Brother: Nugget Grandmothers: Flower and Asterix Grandfathers: Yossarian and Alexander Great grandmothers: Holly, Morgause, and Vivian Great grandfathers: Stinker, Phoenix, and Keros Links Whiskers Mob Rocket Dog Whiskers Nugget Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats